


Sand without a Heart

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gaara finds love, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Sakura is kind, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, sasuke is a douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Set during the time of the Chunin exams, the original female character is part of another group; idk a made up one, or that one fic where there is a fourth ninja on a team... I obviously took some liberties and changed quite a bit. The perks of being a fanfiction writer huh?^^So this is during the fight with Gaara and Naruto during the chunin exams and that part where Kankuro and Temari are taking Gaara back after he lost to Naruto. Hope that explains it and hope you like it. Comments and kudos are appreciated and are inspiration for continuin to write!
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Regrets of the Sea

"Temari, Kankuro", he rasped, feeling so entirely drained of his chakra. Temari and Kankuro looked towards their little brother while Kankuro adjusted his weight. 

  
"I'm sorry", he continued, before a memory came to him. 

  
_As he struck out with his disfigured arm, intending to hit Sasuke, he collided with a body that had jumped between them. He had the pink haired one up against the tree and the blonde haired ninja was beginning to stand up once more. Gaara growled at the new, female ninja; she had long brown hair and angry, blue eyes. She was shoved up against the tree and her eyes were blazing with fury. She had dislodged his attack, but hadn't struck him. It made him pause, but then was throwing her down into the ground. A whimper left her and she didn't move._

  
"I wish to make amends with the Leaf village ninja I hurt", he spoke suddenly. Temari and Kankuro both stopped in surprise, landing on thick tree branch. Gaara lifted his head sleepily before he made eye contact with his sister. 

  
"I hurt her, didn't I?" He wondered before he rubbed the back of his neck almost nervously. Kankuro thought for a moment on who he meant and then it clicked-the angry brunette. 

  
"Yes, she was injured but we don't know any more about her than you do", Temari spoke up. She had known immediately whom her younger brother spoke of. 

  
"I wish to come back in a few weeks to apologise to the Hokage and to the ninja of this village", he said. Kankuro and Temari gave each other a glance before they nodded at him. 

  
"Of course, Gaara. We can do that...And we should definitely surrender but once we are home", Temari finalised.   
\----

  
A few weeks later, Adira was stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body. She still felt pretty bruised but she had stood her ground against the Sand ninja and was proud of herself. She opened the door to her room and swallowed the scream that threatened to leave her. There near her window, was a figure and she trembled seeing the outline-then it spoke. 

  
"I apologise for breaking in here, but I had to speak with you", the voice said. As she switched the light on, she wasn't surprised seeing the Sand ninja, Gaara, standing next to her window. He turned his head to look at her and just briefly did his eyes widened when he took in her appearance. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and he looked away immediately. 

  
"I oh. I did not expect...", he stumbled over his words and Adira stepped back, swallowing slightly before she inhaled deeply. 

  
"You had to speak with me and didn't think to use the front door?" She hissed sternly. She was about to continue when she saw his flinch; her features softened and she cleared her throat. Once his eyes met hers she gestured for him to step out the window. 

  
"Please get out while I get dressed and then we can speak", she promised. Gaara immediately reopened her window and then was gone. She quickly pulled on some track pants and a tshirt before she went to her window. Adira opened it and stuck her head out;it was a nice night out so she stepped out onto her roof and gasped slightly when she slid. A hand flashed out and caught her wrist to steady her.

  
"Thanks", she said as she sat next to him on her roof, her legs hanging over the edge. He moved a little further away from her. His entire demeanor had changed; he wasn't so guarded and he was almost fidgety. 

  
"I hurt you...That day during the exams", he began. Adira tilted her head while she looked at him curiously; he seemed at a loss for words. 

  
"I meant to and I wanted to but after that happened...when I was leaving. It...", he paused not knowing what to say. This was the most difficult thing he had ever had to do. Since he was a child and had tried so hard to be someone to be loved and then it had been ruined. Gaara had just been defending himself against the world-his words he had said before about only caring about yourself; he didn't mean them any more. Suddenly the sand flew up, blocking her hands from touching him. He looked surprised, his sea-foam green eyes widening in shock. Adira held up her hands in a sign of surrender. 

  
"I mean no harm", she promised him. Gaara slowly allowed the sand to fall and she touched his arm gently, still causing him to flinch. 

  
"Thank you. For your apology...I know that you don't really understand how to do it, but that's okay", she assured him. Gaara's eyes widened as they looked at her and she gave him a small smile. 

  
"But next time, use my front door", she suggested with a soft laugh. Gaara was still surprised that she was touching him. 

  
"I will not be hurting you again", Gaara stated. Adira looked at him and smiled which caused her eyes to close. 

  
"You never know what could happen. But hey, why don't you crash in the guest bedroom huh?" She asked. Gaara only blinked at her, confused as to why she was so relaxed about what he had done. 

  
\-------

  
** Two Years Later **

  
"Hey! Get back here!" Adira shouted at her best friend-Gaara of the Sand. She had gone on a mission and with the permisson of Naruto, she was allowed to stop in Sunagakure to visit. Gaara jumped away from her again, a laugh leaving him. It was deep and it rumbled in his chest. She chased after him and then grabbed the front of his shirt, gripping it tightly in her hand. 

  
"Gotcha, you sand bastard", she said with a laugh. He glowered at her and on anyone else, they would be terrified of him; Adira just rolled her eyes.

  
"Kazekage, huh?" She asked. He crossed his arms as he looked her up and down. 

  
"Uchiha huh?" He retorted. She stepped back, letting his shirt go. She shrugged and then sighed. 

  
"It's not serious", she began, knowing it wasn't the truth. He snorted and his eyebrow bone raised up since he had no eyebrows. Which sometimes Adira made fun of him for. 

  
"Isn't he going to marry Sakura?" He questioned with a head tilt. Adira looked at him confused.

  
"You didn't get the letter he sent? He cancelled it", she explained. Gaara blinked and then inclined his head. 

  
"I do not recall but it's not a big deal. I don't think I was going to go", he said as he began walking down the road. Adira followed and she nudged his shoulder playfully. 

  
"Aw come on, why not?" She inquired, looking at some of the different shops. He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Adira noticed he looked more grown up in his Kazekage clothes, which in turn also made him look more handsome. 

  
"Not interested", he said absently. Adira rolled her eyes but then when he took her hand and led her into the all you can eat barbeque, she lit up; her eyes sparkled as they decided to have lunch together. 

  
\-----

  
Adira collapsed against Sasuke's chest, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breaths; his hand stroked down her back before she rolled off of him and laid on her side next to him. Sasuke looked at her, the warmth in his eyes suddenly fading; it closed off, making him look cold.

  
"I'm marrying Sakura", he said and Adira froze, "this will not happen again. I can't cheat on her", Sasuke said. She sat up, not letting tears fall.

  
"I thought you called the wedding off! We've been dating for months! Have you been engaged"-"We were not dating. We were just fucking. Get it? That's all you were, is a good fuck", he said dismissing her words with his hand. Adira was furious not to mention hurt; angry because she was the other woman and Sakura genuinely got along with her. Hurt because she had thought they were dating, they had even gone out to dinner a few times. She stood and began getting dressed, staying silent. Sasuke stayed laying in bed, watching her. Adira didn't look back as she walked out of his house; she felt used and foolish, stupid girl. She couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down her cheeks, as she walked down the road as Karma would have it, Sakura walked passed. Sakura grabbed her arm to stop her.

  
"Adira! Oh God, what happened?" She asked, genuine concern bleeding into her voice. Adira shook her head and wiped at her eyes. 

  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it", she said as she heaved a few sobs. Sakura pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, Adira let herself be comforted by her. She felt so guilty and disgusted with herself. 

  
"Sakura, we need to"-"I already know, Adira. I told him to break it off or I wouldn't marry him", Sakura stated. Adira froze, instantly alert and when she tried to step back, Sakura held her tighter. 

  
"No, we are still friends. And I understand that you were under the impression he and I weren't together. He lied to you to hurt you...I'm so sorry. And I know it's been months, he came clean to me a few nights ago. I"-"Sakura, you are too kind. I am so truly sorry, Sakura. I would have never been with him if I knew that you two were together", Adira said as she began sobbing again. Sakura did indeed feel bad about it; Adira was her friend and her stupid fiance had used her. Adira was a good woman and deserved a good man, but didn't understand that she had one waiting in the wings. 

  
"Look, let's go get dinner sometime okay? Without stupid face", Sakura suggested. Adira gave a watery laugh. 

  
"How could I ever face him again?" She asked and then looked down feeling stupid once more. 

  
"How can you even stand to look at me?" Adira inquired wiping at her eyes again. Sakura smiled. 

  
"Because you're my best friend and I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. And God knows why I forgive him so easily, but Sasuke is the love of my life", Sakura spoke. Adira nodded and then rubbed at her arms uncomfortably. 

  
"When you are ready, just come and get me. We can get drunk...This may be in poor taste and please tell me if I'm overstepping the line, I would like you to be a bridesmaid for me", she said softly. Adira stiffened slightly and the wiped the rest of her tears. 

  
"Can I think about it?" She questioned quietly. Sakura nodded and then gave her another hug and a squeeze. 

  
"Of course", Sakura answered happily before she walked off. Adira had never felt so alone; she began the walk to her own apartment and she sighed as she kicked off her shoes. Her hair suddenly stood on end and she grabbed two kunai. 

  
"Oh relax, it's just me", a voice came from her bedroom. Adira rolled her eyes and walked into her room. Gaara was lying on her bed as if it were the most casual thing in the world, which it was actually pretty calm. He sat up once she entered the room and he looked concerned. 

  
"Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?" He asked. She shrugged and then sniffed a last time. She was determined not to show how hurt she was.

  
"Hungry?" He asked, changing the subject. Adira chewed on her lip while she thought about it. 

  
"I guess I could eat, but let me take a shower first", she said before she grabbed her towel from the hook on her wall. Gaara nodded and then stood, giving her her privacy before he made his way to the kitchen to see what she had. 

  
Adira felt so dirtylike she was nothing more than a dirty whore; she had slept with a man who was engaged. He had used her and she had so blindly trusted him. How could she have been so naive. Adira enjoyed the hot water a little longer before she turned the water off and grabbed her towel to begin drying herself off. Adira tied the towel around herself while she walked out and down the hall down to her bedroom. 

  
"You don't have crap here, looks like I'll have to take you to one of the little places here. Come on, Princess hurry up", Gaara teased with a laugh. Adira rolled her eyes and then she pulled on one of her favorite summer dresses. It was black and had sunflowers all over it. She quickly braided her hair and grabbed her wallet before she walked out, meeting Gaara in the kitchen. 

  
"Oh? You're gonna treat me, huh?" She teased, doing her best to sound chipper. Gaara rolled his eyes as they slipped their shoes back on. 

  
"Come on, Princess", he said, curling his hand towards her. Adira took it and they left her apartment.   
\----

  
After dinner, they decided to walk around the village. It was a nice night and Adira felt safe, comfortable. It was dark, but the lights lit up around made a nice glow that didn't interfere with the stars. 

  
"Do you remember a coupla years ago when we met?" She asked randomly. Gaara paused and then he continued walking with a nod directed at her. 

  
"Yes. When I hurt you...I never properly apologised for that, Adira", he replied. Adira laughed and shoved his arm. 

  
"Gaara, yes you did remember? You broke into my room, caught me sort of naked and then stumbled over your words?" She teased him. Gaara smiled faintly before he shoved her arm. 

  
"I never said the words, I'm sorry, explicitly", he explained. Adira felt her cheeks heat up as she thought about how awkward they had been then. Gaara watched her, admiring the way her hair curled since she had pulled the braid out of it. It fanned around her face and he couldn't help but stop looking into her deep blue eyes. He felt shy and so very alone at this moment. How could he tell her how he felt when he had never really experienced love? How could he tell her that it had hurt him when he found out she was with Sasuke. How much it had intensified the ache in his chest when he saw that Sasuke had hurt her; he had made her cry and used her like she was worthless. Gaara reached out to push some of her hair behind her ear and he nearly melted when she looked at him. She had so much trust, so much faith in her eyes.

  
"How is it, being Kazekage?" She questioned after she looked away; Gaara shrugged, keeping his tone of voice light. 

  
"It...It can be very lonely", he admitted looking up at the night sky, "I have a lot of work so it's quite nice to come here and relax for a few days, torment you", he said with a chuckle. Adira smiled and they made their way back to her apartment. As Adira leaned against the door, she looked up at him and Gaara fought the impulse to kiss her. He had never dated or kissed anyone, he wouldn't be any good; he didn't want to mess up their friendship.

  
"You're welcome any time you know. Always more than welcome to stay in my guest bedroom", she offered. Gaara gave her a soft smile. 

  
"I know, but this time I am heading back tonight to the Sand village. Come visit some time, will ya?" He asked. Adira chewed on her lip before she nodded and then she moved in for a hug. His arms tigthened around her and he rest his head atop hers for a moment. 

  
"Miss you already", she mumbled; it was muffled against his shirt. He smoothed a hand down her hair. 

  
"Same to you", he replied. As she stepped back, he thought he caught a glimpse of something different in her eyes, but he was mistaken. 

"Safe travels", she whispered before opening her door and stepping inside. He nodded and then began his journey home. It could never work, they lived too far away from each other. She was too good for him; he didn't deserve any of her time or attention, that much was for certain. 


	2. Accepting the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira is of a Hebrew origin and it means strong, noble or powerful. I wanted her name to mean strength. It is pronounced Ah-DEER-ah. (I legitimately got it from google and found a few other sources, so if you want to take the time you can look for it too! :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment and kudos if you like or comment if you don't! Let me know! I would love some genuine feedback. But if it's a character you do not like and you wish to be negative in that manner, I can't help you there. <3

It had been awhile since Adira had seen her dear friend and she missed him terribly, the ache in her chest was dull but still throbbed. She couldn't understand these feelings she had for her friend and according to Temari, he was dating now. It made something nasty uncurl in the pit of her stomach when she would think about it. She knew the feeling of jealousy and now here Adira was, being Sakura's bridesmaid and helping her pick out a dress along with Ino and Hinata; Adira was too distracted by her thoughts. Sakura turned to the right and then smiled; she liked the bottom of this dress but not the shape it gave her hips.

  
"Adira! Hey, pay attention! We're asking you a question", Ino's shrill voice interrupted her thoughts. Adira blinked and then looked at the women in front of her; she licked her lips and then smiled. 

  
"I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind. Can you repeat the question?" She asked, tucking some hair behind her ear. Sakura smiled and nodded, gesturing to her hips. 

  
"I feel like it accentuates my hips and makes them look huge but the bottom is gorgeous", she began. Adira nodded as she listened and then she shook her head. 

  
"It makes your hips look amazing, but if you don't feel comfortable in it, definitely try something else. Maybe we can try a few more and then come back to this one", she suggested. Sakura nodded and when she turned around, Ino gave her a dirty look. Adira blinked at her in confusion. Ino turned away to help Sakura get out of the dress and handed her another one. Her voice was low but both Adira and Hinata could hear the words Ino was saying.

  
"I just don't see why you're allowing the girl who banged your fiance to be a bridesmaid", Ino said irritably. Adira blinked back tears before she stood, grabbing her clutch and walked out of the bridal store. She rubbed at her eyes and sighed as she leaned against the wall. 

  
"Adira", Sakura called at her from the door. She turned and looked at the pink-haired woman. She shook her head with a smile. 

  
"Sakura, I know I agreed to be your bridesmaid, but I can't handle it, okay? I'm sorry and I should have never said yes, but you're one of my closest friends", she began before Sakura waved her hand with a kind smile.

  
"Adira, it's okay. I understand. I was just coming out to see if you were okay? You've been a little on edge lately", she spoke. Adira bit her bottom lip.

  
"It's Gaara, isn't it?" Sakura inquired. Sakura frowned as Adira nodded. Before Sakura could speak, Ino was calling for her. 

  
"I'm just gonna go. I'll talk to you later, Sakura!" Adira said with a smile before she walked off quickly so she wouldn't have to see Ino's disgusted look. She began making her way home, her thoughts weren't entirely focused on any one particular thing.   
\----

  
"Adira", a soft voice called. She stopped walking once she was halfway home and turned to face behind her. She felt a smile touch her lips as she saw Hinata.

  
"Hey, Hinata...Why aren't you with Sakura?" She asked. Hinata tucked some hair behind her ear almost nervously. 

  
"She...She asked me if I would come hang out with you because she's worried. Can I hang out with you? I'll leave you alone if you ask me to", she promised. Adira began laughing and once she started she couldn't stop; the tears began to roll down her face while she laughed, until it was clear that she was no longer laughing. Hinata hurried over to her and pulled the younger girl into a hug. It was clear to her that she wasn't okay and probably needed a friend. Adira had been abandoned in the Hidden Leaf Village when she was fifteen years old and funnily enough, Tsunade had found her and adopted her as her own; for that, she had been bullied a lot. For her looks, for her body, for the way she fought; Hinata liked the girl, she was brave and loyal, everything a good friend could need. Adira clung to Hinata; it was clear the girl was hurting and Hinata didn't want her friend to hurt like that anymore. She pulled back only slightly so she could look at Adira's face. Her friends' blue eyes were full of pain and she hated that. 

  
"Let's get something to eat, yeah? You'll feel better and we can talk about everything that is bothering you", Hinata promised. Adira nodded slowly as she wiped at her eyes before sniffling. 

  
"Adira", a voice called. She stiffened, recognizing the raspy, smoky voice. Of course what was bothering her was standing right in front of her. She clenched her hands and turned to see Gaara walking up the road towards them. Her breaths became shorter as she tried to keep her emotions in check; she pushed her hair back and forced a smile at him. 

  
"Kazekage Gaara", she greeted, dipping her head respectfully. Hinata looked concerned as she looked at the quick, emotional change of her friend. Gaara looked surprised, she was never formal with him. 

  
"Are you busy?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Adira's eyes glanced down before she looked up at him. 

  
"Uhm, yeah, a little Hinata and I were going to get lunch"-"Oh, well, Kazekage Gaara you're welcome to join us", Hinata spoke softly. Adira wanted the ground to open up and eat her or kill her, her face turned bright red. Gaara looked concered for Adira as well, but he kept a calm facade.   
\----

  
As they entered the dining area for lunch, Adira sat down next to Hinata while Gaara sat across from the both of them. The owner came over with a smile on her face and set a teapot down while staring at Gaara; he paid her no mind as he took the three cups and poured them each a small cup of warm tea. Hinata accepted hers with a smile before nudging Adira to take her cup. The owner handed them a menu. 

  
"Please select the meats you would like", she offered. Adira remained quiet and she tried to ignore the flirting that the owner was using on Gaara. He still paid no attention while he ordered the kinds of meat that Adira liked and Hinata excused herself as Naruto, her fiance walked by their restaurant. Hinata laid some money down for her tea and smiled at Adira before leaving. Adira felt a little nervous while Gaara looked at her. 

  
"What is going on with you, Adira? You've been avoiding me and"-"I haven't been avoiding you", she interrupted. He just stared at her and then she frowned in confusion. 

  
"Well I haven't. You haven't even sent me a letter", she complained. Gaara shook his head before he sighed, glowering at her. 

  
"What do you mean? I've sent you dozens of letters, Adira", he replied now looking as confused as she said. She shook her head and frowned deeper.

  
"No you haven't! You stopped talking to me and"-She stopped the moment he raised his hand in a sign to stop so she did. 

  
"I did not stop talking to my best friend", he argued. Adira shifted, he was glaring at her and it hurt her feelings more than words ever could. 

  
"I never got any letters that you say you have sent. The only one I got was from Temari explaining how busy you were and that you were dating"-"I'm not dating and I'm not so busy that I couldn't talk to my friend", he said cutting her off again. Adira glared at him crossing her arms over her chest. 

  
"Quit interrupting me, Gaara", she said. He sat back in his chair, at least they were on first name basis again. He nodded before the owner came back and she set the plate of different meats down and turned the heat up on the grill in the middle of table as she walked off once more. 

  
"I'm telling you the truth. That is the only letter I've gotten. I replied to Temari and never got another answer. I just assumed that she got busy as well", she said with a shrug. She began adding the meat to the hot grill and she sat up straighter in her chair as she avoided his eyes-she knew he was calculating her.

  
"It hurt you", he started and she tried not to show her reaction as she continued cooking the meat. She caught the eye of the owner and gestured for two rice bowls. The owner smiled and gave a nod. 

  
"I hurt you...By not making sure you were receiving my letters", he spoke quietly. Adira nodded, placing some cooked pieces on his small plate. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating the pieces and thanked the owner when she brought the rice over. Adira smiled in thanks before she looked at Gaara. 

  
"Yes. My feelings were...are hurt, Gaara. I even sent you my plus one to Sakura's wedding, I was going to ask if you would be my date for it", she said before she sat back in her chair, her hands in her lap. Gaara had never been able to handle Adira when she expressed her emotions, especially when she would cry. It unnerved him and made him hate himself just a bit more. He had hurt her again; he had said he would never hurt her again and she was beginning to cry. 

  
"I'm sorry...I...I missed you", she admitted as he watched the tears roll down her cheek and chin. The chair scraping across the floor alerted her to movement and she was suddenly swept up in his arms, her chin on his shoulder. She relaxed into his hug, her arms coming up around him. She sniffled and he felt her body shake as she cried. It started that ache in his chest again. The moment was ruined the moment Temari ran inside, breathing hard with bruises covering her body.

  
"Gaara! Sound Ninja are attacking our village, we need back up", she shouted, her body looked wrecked, tired. Adira immediately pulled back and her tears were gone, she never liked to show her vulnerability to other ninja. Gaara was torn, he had an obligation to his village but Adira was showing her softer side. She looked at him and deciding to do something bold, she pressed her lips to his quickly.

  
"Go...But come back to me", she said softly. His eyes were wide in surprise and even Temari had gasped in surprise. Gaara continued to stare before he nodded; he disappeared and Temari made to move and she whimpered, falling to her knees. Adira was by her side instantly. 

  
"Oh no you don't. You're not going back to help...You need rest, Temari", she said forcefully. Temari looked up at her and nodded, shakily making her way to her feet. Adira let the other ninja lean on her before she handed some money to the owner and began to walk Temari slowly to go see either Sakura or Tsunade. Temari stopped walking, nearly collapsing again and Adira's eyes widened when she saw the blood run down her arm. 

  
"Temari, I'm going to put you on my back and get you to Sakura", Adira promised. She grabbed Temari by the arm and slung her over onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry. Adira was a little slower but she managed to make it to the infirmary. 

  
"Sakura!" She called, noticing there were no nurses at the front. Sakura came from one of the rooms and she gasped, seeing Temari. Sakura helped Adira get her into a room and Adira helped Temari change into a gown and Temari wouldn't meet her gaze. Adira had no room for drama at the moment-her ally was hurt. Sakura tended to the more severe wounds and then looked at Adira who was standing by the window, looking out at the night sky. Her thoughts made their way to Gaara and she closed her eyes, hoping he would be okay. Adira knew she had developed feelings for the Kage, but that was before he had ever become Kazekage. She had never pursued anything because she felt that he deserved much better than her; someone who also wasn't so far away. She opened her eyes and looked up at the moon, pursing her lips. 

  
"Adira", Temari called once she was settled in the hospital bed. Adira looked at her, meeting her eyes and Temari had the decency to look guilty, but of what she couldn't quite pinpoint it. 

  
"I'm sorry I told you he was busy...The truth is, I don't think Gaara needed any distractions", she admitted. Adira raised an eyebrow, letting her continue. 

  
"I didn't...He has changed so much and really, he has done it for the better, but...I didn't want you to hurt him. Or anyone to hurt him, not when he's come so far. I still don't believe he knows how to feel after being closed off and hurt so much. I didn't want you both to hurt each other", she explained. Adira sighed; Temari was being the protective big sister. 

  
"I get it, I do, Temari. But we are both adults and do you really think I of all people would hurt him? Do you honestly believe I would?" She said. Temari nodded and it more than Adira could admit. 

  
"You have before. When you were seeing Sasuke", she explained and Adira leaned against the wall. Temari was right; She thought that her and Gaara were only friends, not that they could ever be more so she began seeing Sasuke. She had already hurt him and she frowned, rubbing at her eyes, trying not to cry for another time. She was a shinobi damn it. 

  
"I'm sorry", she mumbled now averting her own gaze and Temari made a soft sound in her throat that sounded like a scoff and a laugh.

  
"I kinda figured since you _kissed_ him before he left", she teased. Adira immediately blushed and looked at her. 

  
"Are...Are we still friends?" She ventured. Temari raised an eyebrow at her and then smiled at the younger woman.

  
"Adira, just because I wanted to keep you two apart doesn't mean I _ever_ wanted to stop being your friend. You're a good person and it was so very wrong of me to keep you guys from each other, but if you can forgive me, we will still be friends", she said. Adira smiled and moved away from the window before sitting on the edge of the bed too look at her friend. 

  
"How are you feeling?" She asked, smoothing the blanket down. Temari shrugged which caused her to wince and she sighed. 

  
"I feel a lot better than I did. Thank you for carrying me, Adira. But you must have hated me at that moment", she said. Adira shook her head. 

  
"No, hurt but not hate. I could never hate you, Temari. You are important to Gaara and Kankuro, so you are important to me as well. And anyway, I know you're _also_ important to Shikamaru", she teased. Temari's cheeks flushed and she shoved her friend playfully. 

  
"Shut up, he's an annoying idiot", she said but there was no heat behind her words. Before Adira could reply, the lazy shinobi himself entered. He was panting and he looked concerned. 

  
"Temari, Sakura told me you were here", he said between deep breaths, "I was worried. Are you okay?" He asked as he made his way to her bed and took her hands in his. Adira ducked her head respectfully and then exited the room quietly.

  
"Adira", Sakura called from the front desk. She sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets and gave a small smile. 

  
"Sakura, I don't...", she paused not knowing what to say. Sakura gave her a kind smile and gestured for her to come closer. Adira did, feeling slightly sick to her stomach. 

  
"I'm sorry about what Ino said about you earlier today", she began. Adira looked uncomfortable and sighed, pushing some hair behind her ear. 

  
"Don't worry about it. She's right. How could you invite me to hang out and still be my friend when I was sleeping with your fiance?" She asked bluntly. Sakura sighed and shook her head. 

  
"Adira, you didn't know we were engaged, and though I question that, I don't think you wanted to hurt me", she replied honestly. Adira looked at her, her eyes narrowing. 

  
"How would I have known? I had even told Gaara that Sasuke had sent a letter saying it had been cancelled, since he acted like he hadn't gotten it. That's the last anyone had mentioned it", she defended before pinching the bridge of her nose. 

  
"You know what, Sakura, I didn't know and I don't have to justify my intentions. Why don't you question your fiance on why he was fucking someone else instead of getting mad at the single woman", she said irritably before she turned to walk off.

  
"Adira, what do you mean Sasuke sent a letter?" She asked. Adira paused and then turned to look at her.

  
"I mean, that when I went to visit Gaara he asked about me seeing Sasuke and then when he asked about the wedding, I said it was cancelled by a letter he sent. I have it, would you like to see it?" She asked. Sakura nodded and then sighed when a bell rang down the hall. 

  
"Tomorrow, breakfast?" She said. Adira nodded and sighed, rubbing at her eyes before she headed home.   
\-----

  
Adira hadn't heard from Gaara in two weeks, the breakfast with Sakura had gone well and though they needed to work on their relationship, it seemed Sasuke and Sakura were getting stronger. Adira was feeling quite anxious as she made her way home, rotating her wrist with her other hand. It was until she saw Temari waiting at her door that she knew something was up. Adira felt the bile rise in her throat and then ran up her stairs to meet Temari, her eyes searching for any signs that Gaara was near. Temari swallowed and looked at the young woman. 

  
"Gaara is dead", she choked out, holding out his headband to her. The last thing Adira remembers is collapsing into darkness. 


	3. Sea of Memories

Months, it had been months since Adira had received the news that Gaara was dead. She was thankful that Temari had given her his headband. She had made a small altar for him and since she had no pictures of him or with him, the headband was placed neatly in the middle with two candles on each side and some incense. She would pay her respects in the morning when she left and whenever she came home. Adira took a shower early that morning and dressed in her usual clothes; generally she wore long pants but since the weather was getting warmer, she wore a dress-romper combination and a loose short sleeved blouse. She was on her way to see Temari-she was pregnant and had requested some sweet, sticky buns from the pastry shop near her house. Adira didn't mind, she was close with Temari and Shikamaru now; their wedding was in two weeks and Temari had even asked Adira to be a bridesmaid which she had happily accepted. Her thoughts moved to Gaara while she waited in line at the shop and she smiled once the shopkeep spoke.

  
"Would you mind waiting for some fresh ones? We just popped them in the oven", he said. She nodded.

  
"Yes, I can wait for some fresh ones. Thank you", she told the shopclerk. He nodded and gestured for her to take a seat but she decided to browse his other pastries that he had on dislpay. Adira didn't have a sweet tooth, per se, but she liked what had for donuts and muffins. 

  
"Could I please add something to that order of sweet sticky buns?" She called out. The shopclerk smiled and nodded, gesturing with his hand to pick what she wanted. Adira looked in the case, humming softly as she grabbed the tongs and the little wax paper baggy to place it in. She opened the case and selected a few glazed donuts, a bacon maple bar, a melon flavored one, a green-tea red bean paste roll and some sesame balls. Those were her favorite and she assumed Chouji would be there and he liked the bacon maple ones, while Shikamaru enjoyed the melon ones and Kankurou liked the green tea concoction.

  
"Excuse me miss, they are done how many would you like?" He asked. Adira walked back to the counter and looked at the pans. 

  
"A dozen or so?" She asked kindly. He saluted her with the tongs and then began placing them in a bag so they didn't get the sticky all over the edges and lose their flavors. Adira paid the shopclerk and then waved as she walked out. She didn't pay attention and bumped into a rather old lady. 

  
"Oh, my apologies miss. I'm sorry, I was not paying attention", Adira immediately apologised. The granny smiled and waved her hand back and forth dismissively. 

  
"Oh now don't you go worrying about it. You're fine, young miss", she replied. Adira smiled and ran a hand through her hair. 

  
"I am still sorry. I should pay more attention", she said with a sheepish smile. The old lady smiled at her and nodded.

  
"Fine then, you should but it's okay. Could you help me find the place I'm staying at?" She questioned. Adira nodded before the old lady began walking. While Adira followed, she listened to the old lady speak and then the lady grabbed her arm and pointed. 

  
"Ah! That's the place I'm to be staying at as a thank you", she explained. Adira frowned seeing Shikamaru's house. Her guard immediately went up and she withdrew her shuriken and took a defensive stance. 

  
"What do you mean?" She asked before she heard a faint call from the house.

  
"Adira! Are those my sticky buns!" Temari called from the front porch. The old lady grinned at Adira and waved back. Adira didn't relax until there was a tug on the bag and Shikamaru was standing next to her trying to get the bag of sticky buns. He wouldn't let his wife leave the porch and Adira was protective over her family. She glared at him and then shoved his arm. 

  
"I'm staying with the Naras", the old lady continued and Adira relaxed only slightly. Shikamaru looked over and then chuckled.

  
"Granny Chiyo", he greeted. She smiled and Adira scowled. 

  
"You couldn't have told me someone was coming to stay with you so I didn't get suspicious of her?" Adira complained before she ducked her head at Chiyo. 

  
"My apologies once more, I did not know they were housing anyone", Adira spoke albeit a bit grumpily. Adira gestured for the women to follow as she handed the bag with the sticky buns for Temari to Shikamaru. Temari was waiting on the porch, her hand on stomach as she waited rubbing soft circles. Chiyo followed after the young girl and wrapped her arm around Adira's. 

  
"You're much prettier than described", she said lightly. Adira tilted her head, a frown marring her face in confusion. Chiyo patted her on the hand as they walked up the steps, following after Temari. Temari was sitting at the kitchen table, opening one of the sticky buns with a happy grin on her face. Adira let go of the woman's arm and smiled, before she moved to give Temari a hug. 

  
"Good morning, Mama", she greeted happily. Chouji was sitting on the other side and he was excited once she handed him the donut she got for him. 

  
"Hey, Kankurou, Shikamaru, I got you some donuts too", she called out. Granny Chiyo took her seat at the table as well. 

  
"Thoughtful as well", she commented with a nod at Adira. Temari nodded and then looked at her fiance.

  
"Shikamaru, can you make some tea please?" She asked with a smile. Shikamaru sighed teasingly and then began to fill the tea pot with some water, making enough for everyone. 

  
"Ah, I almost forgot, I have your wedding gift. It should be here now, can you open the door, Adira?" Chiyo asked with a smile. Adira nodded, smiling at the older woman and then made her way to the door before she opened it. Adira's breath hitched, while familiar sea-foam green eyes widened at the same time as her blue ones. 

  
"Adira", the voice spoke. That raspy, smoky voice. Adira slammed the door shut and leaned against it, her back pressed to it.

  
"Adira", Shikamaru asked, seeing her freaked out expression and the way she was backing up against the door. Adira looked at him before she calmly walked into the kitchen. 

  
"Granny Chiyo...Um...", she paused before looking at Temari, "Gaara is standing on the porch", she announced. Everyone froze in disbelief, Temari stopped eating, a sticky bun halfway to her mouth. 

  
"Yes, he's a little late but The Hokage helped me"-She stopped when Adira turned her blue eyes on the old woman.

  
"Naruto knew?" She bit out. Chiyo nodded in the affirmative and Adira ran off, making her way out of the house through the backdoor and she headed towards Naruto's office. Chiyo looked at Temari who was still stunned. 

  
"I like her", she commented. Shikamaru opened the door and he stared as well, seeing the Sand ninja there. 

  
"Uh, come in", Shikamaru offered. Gaara inclined his head to Shikamaru and then walked into the kitchen. 

  
"Temari?" He questioned. She stared at her younger brother, wondering how it happened. Her brother was pronounced dead, what trickery was this?

  
"I resurrected him, without Naruto's help, I would have died", Granny Chiyo explained. Temari stood, her hand resting on her belly again as she looked at her brother. She glanced back at Granny Chiyo. 

  
"He retained all his memories?" She questioned. Chiyo nodded before she spoke again. 

  
"It's his body as well. It took awhile for him to get his strength back and I wanted to make sure he was alright before we brought him back. I thought that girl would be happy. Unless I misunderstood? She is not in love with him? You said you loved her", Chiyo scolded Gaara. 

  
"I do love her, I thought she did as well"-"She does, but I'm sure she's in shock, Gaara. And while I am too, I'm happy to see my brother", Temari cut in and then pulled her baby brother in for a hug. Gaara hugged her back and then sighed. 

  
"I suppose I should go explain to Adira...Does she really care for me?" He asked as he stepped back from his sister. Kankurou was next and pulled Gaara in for a hug. 

  
"She does, I'm sure she is just upset, here have a sticky bun", Temari offered. Gaara cracked a small smile at his siblings.

  
\-------

  
Adira knocked on Naruto's door harshly. She waited for a moment and when she didn't hear an answer, she waited. She knocked again before she began pacing. Her thoughts ran wild, she felt so hurt. 

  
"Why didn't he tell me?" She wondered aloud, biting her fingernail. Adira paused in her pacing when she heard footsteps, hopeful it was Naruto. Her words died in her throat as she saw Gaara. She frowned when he stopped a few feet in front of her. 

  
"Why didn't he tell me?" She demanded him. Gaara watched her and she felt as he looked right through her. 

  
"I asked him not to", he answered. Adira stared, dumbfounded. He hadn't wanted her to know? Did she mean that little to him? 

  
"You both knew and you didn't tell me! I mourned...I'm still mourning for you and you show up, like everything is fine!?" She cried. Adira could feel her emotions beginning to get the better of her and she hated herself for it. 

  
"You seem to be more upset about mourning for me than the fact that I was quite literally brought back from the dead", he mused. Adira's face darkened.   
"Upset?" She questioned. He nodded solemnly and then-

  
"I'm not upset or angry! I'm hurt! This whole time I thought you were dead! What, did you expect a "oh my God, Gaara you're alive, I love you everything is fine? Or did you think you would get a hug out of this!?" She exploded, the raw emotions flitting across her face. Gaara watched her closely and knowing she would never inflict harm on him, he let his guard down. Adira moved closer and Gaara hoped this was her forgiving him. 

  
"Gaara, move!" A voice shouted. Gaara turned confused and when he turned back to Adira, he felt the punch across his face and he stumbled back, shocked at how much it hurt and he lost his footing. Naruto caught him before he could fall and he smiled at the Kage before he turned to look at Adira-then the color drained from his face. Naruto opened the door to his office and gestured for them to walk inside. As they followed him inside, Gaara closed the door behind them and Adira stood in front of Naruto's desk while he sat safely behind it. Gaara made sure to keep his distance from her at the moment, but he kept casting furtive glances at her. 

  
"You knew! And you didn't tell me!" She said and Gaara winced, hearing her voice break. She was trembling, trying to keep her feelings in check. Naruto nodded. 

  
"Yes, Adira. I knew. We had to keep quiet or else it would have jeopardized the entire village. The Akatsuki had taken him and they pulled Shukaku from him...", he paused looking to Gaara. Adira turned her blue eyes on him. 

  
"I died...I don't remember anything after that except Granny Chiyo's face was the first one I saw and then Naruto's", he said to her quietly. He saw the tears in her eyes but they had yet to fall. 

  
"I was helping Granny Chiyo because she hadn't had enough chakra", Naruto explained. Adira seemed to calm down and her eyes remained full of tears; Gaara hated it. He realised he should have told her and come to her-come back to her like she had asked. Gaara touched her arm briefly, making sure not to upset her; her eyes moved back to him. 

  
"I'm sorry, Adira. I have no excuse for what I've done. But I should have come back to you", he said holding his hands out to her imploringly. Adira sniffled when the doors to Naruto's office opened. They turned and Naruto looked up, smiling even brighter when Hinata walked in. She looked stunned to see Gaara and that made Adira somewhat feel a little better. It's not like all of them had known and not told her, they were trying to keep the village safe. Hinata walked over to her fiance and handed him the bento lunch box she had made for him. Adira smiled at the scene before Hinata looked at Adira. 

  
"Adira, I was wondering, if maybe once you're done being Temari's bridesmaid, if you'll be mine?" She asked softly while Naruto began eating and Gaara moved closer to speak with him. Their voices were soft but grounding in the background. Adira nodded and then she made to leave the room, feeling a little overwhelmed. 

  
"Of course I will Hinata", she murmured. Hinata looked overjoyed and she hugged the young girl before turning to Naruto. 

  
"Don't just eat the ramen, eat the veggies too", she said. Naruto made a face at her but then he agreed once she kissed his cheek. Naruto looked at Adira and gave her his bright, cheesy smile. 

  
"Thank you Adira", he said. She made her way to the door and Gaara saw the look of utter heartbreak cross her face as she smiled sadly at Naruto. 

  
"Always a bridesmaid", she quipped saluting Naruto and then hurrying off. Gaara looked stumped and he turned to Naruto who suddenly didn't appear to be as chipper as he had the moment before.

  
"What does she mean?" Gaara questioned as he sat across from Naruto. The Hokage sighed and ran a hand through his hair before Hinata walked out.

  
"It's been really hard for Adira. She has missed you terribly and she's been hurting for quite awhile", Naruto began. 

_Adira had adjusted the best she could after hearing about Gaara's death. She did her filing work and when she was done for the day she would stay in the flower fields before she would grab dinner and go home. Her routine became mundane, she would fake smile at everyone and then she would just have such a forlorn look on her face. Naruto never knew how or why Hinata had become so close to Adira but she had and often times, Naruto would find Adira enjoying time with Hinata having tea or find them both on the side patio in the sun, taking a nap. Naruto didn't understand their friendship, but he loved how much Adira adored Hinata and vice versa. Adira had been a bridesmaid for Ino at her wedding which was shocking until Ino realised she didn't really have any friends to be one; when Ten-Ten got married she had begged Adira to be her bridesmaid and it had been a beautiful wedding. She had been the bridesmaid for Tsunade's wedding even though Tsunade didn't go through with it. Adira didn't mind doing this for her fellow ninja, but she did it because they were family. That didn't mean she sometimes didn't ache over it. She saw them, marrying the loves their lives, having their children-she envied them. Naruto took notice of it one afternoon, Hinata had been called to The Village in the Mist to heal some Ninja; Naruto found a soaking wet, gloomy Adira standing on his porch. He was quiet as she lifted her hand to knock and before her knucled rapped against it, she paused; she was overcome with grief and she shook as sobs left her. She dropped her hand, clutching it to her chest where she ached. Naruto understood that feeling so he made his presence known but didn't call attention to Adira's expression or actions._

  
_"Hey, Adira, Hinata won't be home for a few hours. Why don't you use her bathroom, grab a shower and then take a nap in the guest bedroom. I'll pick up some dinner and I'll be downstairs doing paperwork", he offered with a smile. Adira had looked up at him, her blue eyes so similar to his, shone with misery and relief at the same time. Naruto opened the door and gestured for her to walk in and Adira nodded with a soft smile. The Knuckleheaded ninja was always kind to her, just like Hinata. This was her family; she would protect them, just like she would Temari or Shikmaru._

  
"The term she used is a common one...Always a bridesmaid never a bride, I assume that means Adira would like to be married, but I've never asked her. So you see, while everyone else was moving on, she felt stuck in one place, completely alone", Naruto finished explaining. Gaara tilted his head as those words sunk in-he knew that feeling all too well. From a young age, what he had learned of love was a lie. Now that he was older, he definitely believed that his siblings loved him and were no longer scared of him, but they had been. He was young when he had fought with Sasuke and the rest of the ninjas; he had thought to only love himself was the way to keep him safe and though it did, he was so incredibly alone. 

  
"I made her feel that way...I hurt her, even when I tell her I wouldn't", he said calmly. Naruto shrugged slightly and Gaara frowned, not understanding. Naruto gave him an encouraging smile. 

  
"Hurt is inevitable. It's how you take care of someone after that's important", he assured the Kage. Gaara stared at him for a moment. 

  
"Where would she be?" He wondered. Naruto smiled again. 

  
\---

  
Adira was sitting on the edge of the dock in the Uchiha clan; it was her favorite place to think and Sakura had said she was welcome at any time. She watched the birds above fly along the water, watched a few ripples in the water when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around, she recognized the steps. 

  
"Naruto said I might find you here", he spoke. Adira hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop her arms. 

  
"I come here when I want to think", she replied. Gaara sat himself next to her, a few inches away from her. One arm propped up on his knee as he looked out towards the water. Adira was silent and they sat there, listening to the breeze. 

  
"You should have told me. Sent a letter...Something", she started. Gaara could hear the pain in her voice and he was hesitant as he touched her shoulder. When she leaned into his touch, he grew bolder and he slipped his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. Gaara rested his head against the side of hers. 

  
"I should have and I'm so sorry that I didn't", he agreed and apologised at the same time. He would do it a hundred times if she asked. Adira seemed to grow quieter and when her breathing evened out, he looked at her face to see that had fallen asleep against him. Gaara was unsure about what to do, so after about another hour he gently picked her up bridal style. She snuggled against his chest and he adjusted her, keeping her close to him. 

  
\---------

  
Halfway to her home, Adira opened her eyes, blinking at Gaara blearily. 

  
"I want to go home", she said. Gaara nodded, holding her closer before he decided to run to make it back to her house faster. Adira buried her face in his chest to keep the wind from agitating her eyes. As they appeared on her doorstep he placed her on her feet, making sure she was stable before he let her go. When he stepped back she immediately grabbed the front of his shirt. 

  
"Stay", her voice was soft, it wasn't quite a command but she really didn't leave any room for arguments. He covered her hand with his. 

  
"For as long as you will have me", he promised as he followed her into her home.

  
\--------

  
Adira was getting ready along with Ten-Ten and Hinata, the makeup and hair lady had already left; Adira helped Temari with the bodice of her wedding kimono, it was sort of loose around her middle so that it didn't draw too much attention to her baby bump. It was a mixture of whites, greys and silver accents in delicate flowers. Adira was quiet as she corrected a few curls in the updo balanced on Temari's head. 

  
"Thank you, Adira. I'm so happy to have you", she admitted. Adira gave her a faint smile before she fussed at her own kimono and then Temari gestured for her to turn so she could adjust Adira's kimono in the back. The music began and Temari began counting, feeling a bit nervous. 

  
"Stop freaking out, you're doing great. You look beautfiul and Shikamaru is waiting just in that room for you and he adores you", Adira assured her. Temari calmed down a little as Gaara and Kankurou walked inside, smiling at the girls and then focusing on their sister. 

  
"You look beautiful, Sis", Kankurou said with a genuine smile. He didn't have any of his face paint on, his hair had been styled in a spiked up manner; his kimono was a beautiful silver with dark purple lining. Temari faced her younger brother as he smiled faintly at her. His kimono was also a silver but with deep red lining the accents. Adira glanced down at her shorter kimono realising Temari had made Gaara and her accent each other. She smiled and shook her head fondly. 

  
"Temari, you do look beautiful", Gaara said as he offered her his arm. Kankurou offered her the other arm. Temari took a deep breath and Ten-Ten stepped in front of her along with Hinata before Adira took her place behind her closest friend. Temari had decided that each bridesmaid be allowed to pick out the flower they would hold. Temari had only chosen one flower that way they wouldn't be burdened with a bouquet. She herself had a beautiful bouquet of roses that were half white and half dark red. As the music began, the note where they were to start walking, Ten-Ten began heading down the aisle. 

  
\--------

  
After the "I dos" had been said, the reception was in full swing, Temari was in the arms of Shikamaru while he whispered sweet nothings to her, his hand on her stomach protectively. Naruto was sitting with Hinata, enjoying some sake with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Adira was just about to leave for the evening when she felt the sand wrapping around her wrist, tugging on her. She smiled as she allowed the sand to pull her until she had Gaara's arms wrapped around her. 

  
"Dance with me?" He urged, a slight nervousness to his tone. As if she would say no. Adira rolled her eyes and then placed a hand on his shoulder, while she moved his other hand to her hip. The began to sway together and Adira had never been happier as Gaara leaned close to press his forehead to hers. 

  
"I did not mention it earlier, but you look stunning", he commented. Adira blushed and looked away shyly; she felt as if she were bare and could see right through her. 

  
"I feel rather pretty", she agreed. Gaara snorted.

  
"Pretty is such a boring word. It does not even begin to cover how beautiful you look tonight", he answered. Adira swore her face would fall off with how much it was burning. 


	4. Promises of the Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this story was only suppose to be a short one, like the other Naruto one I have and I just ran with it! I hope ya'll like the new chapter!

Adira was exhausted as she slowly made her way towards an Inn in Sunakgakure before she stopped, feeling sand crawling along her arm. She smiled tiredly before turning around to face Gaara. His hand came up to touch her face and Adira leaned into the touch. 

  
"What are you doing here all by yourself, _Kage_ Gaara?" She asked, teasingly. He gave a roll of his eyes. 

  
"I should be asking you the same thing, Adira...What are you doing here? And so tired?" Gaara murmured. Adira yawned, her eyes watering as she rubbed at them. 

  
"I was dropping off some important documents", she quipped with a smile before she moved closer while he wrapped his arms around her. 

  
"I was taking invitations to the Hidden Rain Village and the Hidden Valley Village", she explained further. She knew Gaara had received his invitation and he had already RSVP'd. Gaara brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss there. 

  
"Stay with me tonight...You shouldn't be traveling this exhausted", he offered. Adira smiled, letting her fingers brush against his cheek. 

  
"Okay", she answered. He took her hand and began to walk towards his home.

  
\--------------

  
Kankurou had fallen asleep on the couch and Gaara was quiet as they made their way inside. Adira touched his back and he turned to face her while he closed the door. Her blue eyes still shone slightly in the dimly lit room. 

  
"You must be exhausted", he began before she was leaning up in his space and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He grasped her chin in his hand as he returned the kiss-it was a little awkward since it was his first kiss, but Gaara was a quick learner and Adira soon found her knees buckling. 

  
\-------------

  
The steam enveloped the entire bathroom as soft sounds echoed around the bathroom; Gaara's hand reached up to cover Adira's mouth while he continued to push inside of her, a groan leaving him, while his other hand braced against the shower wall. Adira's arms slid down his shoulders to scratch her nails down his back, when he let out another groan as he shuddered before stilling against her. She was panting as he pressed her up against the wall harder so she didn't fall. Adira laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. Gaara helped her down as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and she reached for the shampoo so they could finish their shower. 

  
\-----

  
After they finished, Gaara reached for Adira and picked her up while she had her towel wrapped around her. She laughed quietly, knowing that she didn't want to wake up Kankurou. Gaara turned the light off and then slowly placed her on the bed, pulling the towel from around his waist and drying his hair. Gaara pulled on some sweats and laid down on the bed next to her waiting while she dried off before he got back up and grabbed her one of his oversized black shirts. She pulled it over her head and then laid down on the bed once more. As Gaara turned off the lamp next to the bed and got in beside her, she was immediately pressed against his side, her hand resting on his bare chest. 

  
"Gaara", she spoke. He tucked one arm around her, placing his other hand over hers on his chest. 

"Hm?" He asked tiredly. Gaara knew she was exhausted and had given the last of her strength for their activities; thinking about that made his cheeks flush.

  
"I love you", she whispered. He looked up at the ceiling in thought; if you had to think about it, then the answer was clear. The truth is he felt like he loved her? Did he even know enough about love? Could he reply honestly? What if he didn't know if he meant it but he does and he doesn't say something and then she thinks he doesn't? What if she thinks he was only into her for the sex? What if he hurts her again? What if-

  
"Hey, stop thinking so much. What do you feel here?" She inquired, moving her hand and resting it over his heart. Gaara focused on her question and where she touched him before his thoughts went from a mess inside his head to just thoughts of her. She calmed him the way a storm could calm the sea; he inhaled her soft scent. 

  
"I feel everything there, Adira. I worry that I will hurt you or think that I am using you", he answered honestly. To be quite fair, Adira hadn't been expecting that but it made her smile. 

  
"Safe to say you care about me. What else?" She nudged, causing him to actually think and evaluate his feelings. Gaara tightened his arm around her protectively before he spoke again. 

  
"I want to keep you safe, always with me. It's hard for me to stay and live here when you live in Konoha. I would never ask you to choose between your home, your family or me but it is difficult to not be able to keep you next to me. I want to be able to see you every day even though that is a selfish thought", he paused, brushing his fingers along her arm, "Adira, I've never known love but if I had to guess from what I've seen since the Chunin exams and with Naruto and his friends..I love you Adira, that has not changed since we were kids", he finished. Adira smiled and yawned softly, lacing their fingers together. 

  
"I knew you'd figure it out", she said. Gaara closed his eyes, the smile he only used when he was around her touching his lips briefly.   
\-----------

  
Naruto and Hinata's wedding was only a few weeks away and Adira was at Ino's flower shop to see what flowers would look best with the colors Hinata had. She was sniffing some sunflowers when a hand touched her waist. 

  
"Excuse me, do you work here?" A deep voice asked. Adira turned around and stepped back, not allowing the hand to be on her waist anymore. She didn't recognize the man, but from what she could surmise, he wasn't a ninja. 

  
"I do not. But I can find you the person who"-"No, you can help me can't you, beautiful?" He asked sweetly. He had a handsome face, but Adira didn't like the tone he had. It made her skin crawl. 

  
"No. I cannot actually. Let me find you someone who can help you", she offered again and when she turned, he grabbed her wrist. 

  
"Look, I just want some help getting some flowers and I want a pretty girl like you to show me some good ones. Surely there's nothing wrong with that, huh?" He asked, his voice making her want to hurt. It was too sweet; with her other hand she reached for a shuriken. Adira wasn't scared, far from it, but she was entirely surprised when the guy let go of her wrist and grasped at his throat; he was scratching at his throat trying to breathe when his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

  
"Hey, get out! No fighting in here!" Ino shouted coming back to the front of the store after having been in the back sorting flowers, until she realised what was going on. She charged after the guy, shoving him out of the shop; Gaara walked in after the guy had been shoved out and retracted his hand. Adira was even more surprised to see her boyfriend entering the store. The man stopped choking but then he stood up and ran off, looking spooked. 

  
"What did you"-she was cut off as he grasped her chin in his hand and pressed a firm, possessive kiss to her lips. 

  
"Oh!" Ino said softly, her cheeks flushing before she covered her mouth with a giggle. Adira laughed as she pulled away shyly. 

  
"Kazekage-Gaara, it's a pleasure as always to have you. Is there any flower in particular you're looking for?" Ino asked, her face was red and she smiled. Gaara nodded and pulled Adira close to his side. 

  
"This one", he replied. Adira shoved at his chest with a laugh. 

  
"Gaara, hold on. I'm picking out flowers for Naruto and Hinata's wedding, help me?" She asked, gesturing to more flowers.

  
"No, I need to speak with Ino about something", he said. Ino looked confused but also still a little scared of speaking alone with him but she nodded and gestured for him to follow her. Adira continued to look at the flowers, plucking out the ones she thought Hinata would like that way when she saw them both later tonight for dinner, she could show her. Every so often she would glance back over at Ino and Gaara. 

  
\-------------

  
"I don't want her to know, this has to be absolutely perfect, Ino. I have everything set up", he explained slowly. Ino nodded and then pointed to some flowers. 

  
"She gets herself some of these about once a week or so. So I could make a really nice wreath for you to use to lure her to the restaurant but then I could make a simple centerpiece", she explained. Gaara nodded while he thought and then he made an affirmative sound. 

  
"Yes that'll be nice, but for now give me one of your red roses", he said. Ino nodded while he handed her the money for it. He turned back to watch his girlfriend who was walking up to the counter with some flowers in her arms and he hid the rose behind his back. She set them on the counter and glanced at him before looking at Ino suspiciously. 

  
"Okay, so these please Ino and of course I'll come back to have you set up centerpieces and decorations around the aisles", Adira explained. Ino nodded and rang her up, not charing her the full amount. Adira handed her the money and Ino bagged the flowers for her. Gaara took her hand to lead her out and she laced their fingers together. 

  
"What were you and Ino talking"-"Here", he said cutting her off. Adira stopped and Gaara pulled the rose from behind him and handed it to her. The bright smile that spread across her face made butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

  
"You got me a flower?" She asked. He gave a sarcastic roll of his eyes. 

  
"I'm holding it out aren't I?" Gaara's voice was teasing and she blushed, taking the rose from him. The red was such a deep color and Adira couldn't help but admire it. 

  
"I am having dinner tonight with Naruto and Hinata. Would you like go accompany me?" She asked, pulling the flower up to her nose as she sniffed it. 

  
"I do not wish to impose, Adira. I can wait at your house for your return", he said honestly. Adira smiled and curled her finger for him to come closer; once he did she wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him into a kiss. Gaara immediately returned the kiss and brought one hand up to cup her cheek before pulling away. Adira knew it still wasn't easy for him to say 'I love you' but the way he looked at her, held her, made love to her proved that he did. She smiled brightly before tugging on his bottom lip playfully. 

  
"Please impose. Come with me...We can have sort of like a double date. You can catch up with Naruto and Hinata and I can talk about the wedding", she insisted. Gaara was not really able to ever tell her no. He wondered if he would ever regret that, he doubted it. He shrugged before pressing another kiss to her lips.

  
"I'll come. It will be nice to see Naruto and Hinata again", he said. Adira nodded, pushing her fingers through his hair before they began walking to her place. She took his hand while they walked, ecstatic that he was here able to spend time with her. 

  
"And why are you here? Not that I don't love that you are, but did you have business near her or something?" She questioned while they walked down the road. Gaara nodded his head and then gave her that simple, soft smile. 

  
"Or something", he answered with a shrug. Adira rolled her eyes before she was hurrying up the stairs; she wanted to put her rose in some water and make sure it looked tidied up in her place. Gaara was right behind her and he surprised her when he pushed her up against the door, pressing his lips to hers insistently. Oh, what the hell she thought as they tumbled into the apartment.   
\-------

  
Gaara came inside of her with a shuddering groan while she rode out her orgasm, rolling her hips with his. Her head was tipped back while her hands balanced her on his chest, feeling his chest heaving with the exertion. After Adira felt spent, she slipped off of him and then collapsed on the bed next to him and tried to catch her breath. Gaara turned on his side to face her, pressing kisses along her jaw. Every touch was a promise to stay, every kiss an 'I love you'. Adira smiled before she turned her head to look out her window, she noticed the sun was beginning to set; she rolled over and cupped his cheek, bringing him into a kiss. Before he pulled away he made sure to push his tongue into her mouth quickly. She laughed and Gaara swore it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

  
"We should get cleaned up and get going", she began. Gaara eyed her as she stretched along the bed before she stood, letting the sheet fall from her body. His eyes widened, lust making his pupils dilate. Adira was deliberate with her movements as she made her way into the bathroom; Gaara was quick to stand and follow after her, his eyes roving over her form as she bent down to turn the water on.   
\----

  
Adira made sure to grab the flowers as they left, Gaara was wearing his usual Kazekage attire and she thought he looked so handsome; he even had the hat on. It made Adira weak in the knees as they walked towards the restaurant. He threaded their fingers together before he pushed aside the curtain and she walked in, tugging on his hand. He smiled before he looked around and then waved, seeing Naruto with Hinata. Gaara lead Adira over and she nodded at Naruto and Hinata stood, pulling the other woman into a hug. Gaara shook Naruto's hand and they glanced at the girls' smiling as they began talking about the wedding. 

  
"It's all she talks about anymore, honestly. She's so happy and I would like to thank you both for being there for her", Gaara spoke honestly but quietly. He didn't want to make it seem that Adira couldn't take care of herself, but she did get lonely sometimes and he didn't like that. He placed his hand on her thigh while he took his hat off, hanging it off the edge of the wall that blocked the other patrons from looking in. Naruto chuckled and shrugged. 

  
"Hinata talks about it constantly but it is in two weeks...I love hearing all her ideas", Naruto replied. Gaara smiled while he looked over at the two women who were both going over the flowers, Adira smiled as Hinata picked out a few. 

  
"I think these will look lovely with the color scheme I picked out, don't you?" She questioned the other. Adira nodded and smiled brightly.

  
"I think they will look beautiful, especially with your complexion, Hinata", Adira commented honestly. Hinata smiled kindly at Adira and the waiter walked over. Naruto and Gaara ordered all the food leaving the other two to converse more about the wedding. 

  
"How would you have your wedding, Adira? If you were to get married?" Hinata tried to ask innocently. A nice, young woman walked over with some tea for the group and smiled. Adira accepted her cup and then looked up at Hinata; Gaara made sure to keep his expression neutral while he tried to listen to both Naruto and Hinata and Adira's conversation. 

  
"Oh, I don't know Hinata...Something small, I guess. Have Lady Tsunade there, you and Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru obviously", Adira began, sipping her tea in thought. Hinata nodded while she sipped her tea, urging the other to continue. 

  
"I would have simple flowers and I would probably be a little more non-traditional and wear a white and silver Haori", she explained. Hinata smiled and nodded, sipping more of her tea. 

  
"You would look so pretty in one, Adira. Do you want kids?" She wondered. Adira nodded with a bright smile. 

  
"Oh yes, I always think I want two, but if I even had one, I would be happy", she said happily. The waiter came back with ramen for each of them and some meats to cook on the small grill; it included some pork, squid and some beef. Adira leaned against Gaara, nudging him more until he wrapped an arm around her; his girlfriend loved all the affection and Gaara was loathe to deny her. Gaara and Naruto began eating while Hinata and Adira began cooking the meat. Hinata had picked the beautiful pink and red rose combination; pink for joy and sweetness, while red conveyed love and beauty. Adira thought while she was eating, wondering how her wedding would go. 

  
_Her bouquet was a mixture of peach, cream and a soft green; the peach represented appreciation, while the cream were charm and thoughtfulness; the soft green stood for abundance and growth. She would wear a Haori which wasn't very tradtional, but it was still beautiful and a soft, lacy veil. It would be white with silver and grey accents. She would have her hair up in two buns and then have a few loose pieces around her face, little makeup. Adira would look up, see the beautiful sunflowers in the aisles and ideally Gaara would be standing at the end waiting for her. Who would give her away? Would her and Gaara even take that step together? She opened her eyes when that thought crossed her mind and she shook her head, sipping at her tea a little more vigorously. Gaara glanced at her, frowning when he saw the deep contemplation in her blue eyes. He squeezed her thigh, rubbing his thumb along her leg. Adira turned her face to him and smiled before she began eating some of her ramen, pulling up some noodles. Hinata smiled, it looked like she knew something that Adira didn't. Gaara smiled when Adira picked up a potsticker and held it out to him, he shook his head gesturing towards his ramen before she was dipping it in the soy sauce and then eating it._  
\----

  
After dinner while walking back to her apartment Adira began fidgeting. 

  
"How long are you staying?" She wondered, looking up at him as they walked side by side. Gaara stopped which in turn made her stop, turning to face him.

  
"I'm leaving in the morning. There are a few matters I need to attend to and I should be back come the weekend", He replied, tucking some hair behind her ear. She sighed and leaned into his touch. 

  
"It's hard for me too...Having you live so far away. But I love you and I'll see you when you come back. But for now, sleep with me", she murmured. Gaara leaned down and pressed such a gentle kiss on her lips that she felt it all the way down to her toes. They continued on their walk and made it back to her apartment; she kicked off her sandals and then hung his hat and jacket by the door before she lead him to the bedroom. 

  
"I love you", she murmured before she was pulling off her clothes. She grabbed a big tshirt and yawned, lying down in the bed. Gaara turned the light off before crawling in next to her, pulling her close to his side and closing his eyes. He began to doze off when he heard her speak. He thinks maybe she thought he was already asleep. 

  
"I'm so grateful to have you in my life", she whispered before settling down next to him and closing her eyes. 


	5. Darling Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go to Angara.com and put this in Aquamarine and Diamond Twisted Vine Ring(in the search bar), if you want to see the ring! :D

Adira had taken a teaching position along with Iruka and she taught the youngest children, the five year olds. She was sitting with them at recess because they just always wanted to be with her. Adira looked up when one of the little boys screamed; she frowned as she saw a few other students of hers harassing the boy. She knew she shouldn't have favorites but she did and it hurt her feelings when the others would pick on him.

  
"Hey, knock it off. Go inside", she demanded, pointing towards the classrom. She knelt down to the young boy, pulling him into her arms and she gently shushed him. 

  
"Lev, it's okay, sweetie", she murmured to him. Milos sniffled and then hugged her back, wiping his eyes on her. 

  
"I hate them! They always make fun of my name", he said while rubbing at his eyes again. Adira smiled and set him down on the ground. 

  
"Do you know what your name means, Lev?" She asked and he shook his head, looking down at his feet. Adira didn't like the angry outburst from her favorite student; but she understood, because the other kids treated him differently. Lev didn't have any family in the village, so Naruto made sure to take care of him when he wasn't busy and Adira even helped a few times. He had just been left there about a week ago and though Naruto had gone after him, he lost him quickly. She stood and took his hand in hers, leading him back into the classroom and gestured at Iruka to continue the lesson.

  
"Lev, you have a very special name and sometimes when others are different they treat them different. I'm not saying it's right, but if you can understand something it'll be okay", she explained as Adira took a soft towel and turned the water on, wiping the dirt off of his face. Lev turned away stubbornly. 

  
"Your name means heart", she explained softly, turning his face towards her again to wipe off the more stubborn dirt. Lev was a bright student, and true to his name he did have a lot of it. He reminded her of Naruto sometimes.

  
"And you have so much of it, I think the other kids get jealous", she said pleased with his now clean face. 

  
"Adira", Iruka's voice came into the bathroom, "Is Lev okay? I cancelled the rest of the lesson, but I sent a note home to the parents' that their homework is to be taught how to be kind", he explained. Adira smiled and then looked down at Lev. 

  
"Thanks Iruka", she began before taking Lev's hand and leading him out of the bathroom. 

  
"How about we go get something to eat, Lev", she suggested the young boy and a bright smile lit up his face. Adira looked at Iruka. 

  
"Can you tell the Hokage I'll take him to dinner tonight and he can sleep at my place?" She questioned. Iruka nodded and smiled. 

  
"Of course, Adira. See you tomorrow", Iruka said with a smile. Adira smiled brightly before picking Lev up and getting him up on her shoulders. Lev laughed happily and then he was looking around, being so high he was able to see everything. Adira was happy in this moment and she couldn't wait until she had children of her own. She wondered if her and Gaara would ever get married, maybe if they would have children? She didn't really think their relationship was very serious. Adira loved Gaara, and she knew he loved her but was that all it was going to be? _Would they just always be together and nothing ever really come out of it? No family together? She sighed and then shook her head, rubbing at her eyes. It didn't matter, that's a shitty way to think. She loved Gaara, that's all that should matter. Not if they're going to get married or have children, they had each other._ Before they could enter the ramen shop, Lev squealed happily. 

  
"Kazekage-Sama!" He shouted, nearly launching himself from Adira's shoulders. She laughed before setting him down and before she could take his hand, he was running up to Gaara and thrust his arms up to be picked up. Gaara appeased the boy and picked him up, adjusting him on his hip while Lev babbled on excitedly about his day and told Gaara about the bullies. Gaara winced when he told him that they had thrown dirt in his face but Adira helped him because she's the best. Adira felt her cheeks heat up and she gestured for them to go sit and eat. Gaara followed after and she picked out the booth closer to the back so they could have some privacy. 

  
"What do you want to eat?" Gaara asked Lev as he settled the boy in the booth next to him. Lev looked over the menu before looking back up at Gaara. Adira smiled while she watched them and then looked up as the waitress came over she smiled kindly. 

  
"Hey, guys, what can I get you?" She asked. Gaara looked up at her. 

  
"Some warm tea, some apple juice and two large ramen with pork, and a childs' ramen with chicken", he ordered. She nodded while she quickly jotted down their order. 

  
"Be right back with that", she promised bowing as she walked away from them. 

  
\-------

  
Later that night, Adira was tucking Lev into her bed while he snuggled up against her pillow and blankets. Gaara made up her bed that pulled out of her couch and he was placing the blankets there when her arms came up from behind him. 

  
"Will you stay the night?" She offered. Gaara turned to face her and gave a nod, reaching up to cup her face and pressed his forehead to hers.

  
"I love you", he murmured. Adira smiled brightly at him and leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips. Gaara smiled and then went to the bathroom to change into a shirt and pants, coming out and seeing her in sleep shorts and a tshirt. While they laid in bed together, Adira noticed Gaara was restless. 

  
"Gaara?" She asked quietly; his hands stilled from rubbing her back and he was quiet for so long that Adira thought he had fallen asleep. He shifted and moved away from her, getting out of the bed. She heard some shuffling but she wondered what she possibly could have done to upset him. Adira leaned over and turned on the light and was surprised to see Gaara kneeling by the bed a box in his hands opened to reveal a stunning, silver band looped with a rose gold vine and three gemstones sitting perfectly. Two diamonds that looked like leaves surrounded the Aquamarine stone in the middle. Adira's eyes widened with a soft gasp. 

  
"I was planning this entire thing to do at dinner, but it never felt right. I even had Ino make a centerpiece and it still wasn't the right time. I know I want to spent every moment with you and when I'm not, a part of me aches. Adira, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Gaara asked, his voice soft, velvety. Adira stared at him while her mouth dropped open. 


	6. A Small Swell

Adira swallowed dryly while she stared at her boyfriend before a shy smile spread across her lips. 

  
"You mean that?" She whispered, her voice breaking slightly as tears filled her eyes. Gaara nodded and when his eyes met hers, they quickly became alarmed. Before he could react, Adira was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her in a soft, heated kiss. 

  
"Yes", Adira said pulling away, "Yes, of course I will marry you, Gaara", she said happily pulling him into another kiss. Gaara pulled back, removing the ring from the box and then began to slide it onto her finger; Adira took her hand back. 

  
"Wait...", she paused and caught his gaze before the look of hurt flashed across his face. She made him look at her. 

  
"I don't want to take away from Hinata and Naruto's wedding. And...I would like us to have this for just ourselves for now", she explained. Gaara let her words sink in and he placed the ring back into the box. 

  
"Okay", he agreed with a smile. He tangled a hand into her hair and pulled her in for another kiss. She didn't let it get too far since she knew Lev was sleeping in her bedroom. After some intense making out, they eventually fell asleep. 

  
\-----

  
The next day, Adira was as busy as a bee-the wedding was now one day away and Adira was anxious. The flowers had come in and they looked beautiful, she went with Ino to set them up in the reception hall and since it was nicely insulated the flowers would stay immaculate. Gaara showed up while she was walking back with Ino and he gave her a bright smile before taking her left hand and kissing it before he left them to go visit with Naruto. Ino giggled. 

  
"You and Gaara the cutest couple. It seems you two never fight", she commented. Adira shrugged and then chewed on her lip. 

  
"Oh...we've had our fights", she said vaguely. She remembered the day he had come back when she thought he had been dead and she smiled to herself with a laugh. 

  
"We've said some pretty nasty things to each other too", she said as she thought back to their first real fight. 

  
_"You've got no right telling me where I need to be! I am a damn good ninja and"-Gaara cut her off, his voice rising over hers._

  
_"Have you forgotten I am the damned Kazekage and I can"-"You are not my Hokage and just because we are fucking, does not mean you can tell me where I need to live, Gaara! You don't own me!" She shouted back at him. He glowered at her and she felt her anger reaching a new breaking point, near the point of boiling over._

  
_"Get out", he said. Adira scowled and then walked out stubbornly._

  
_"You're an asshole", she called over her shoulder. She was so upset with how this conversation had went. She knew eventually they would have to talk about her moving there, but did he have to make it sound like she had to do it right away? Why couldn't they just wait until after Naruto and Hinata's wedding? Why did it have to be right now? How dare he use his status on her as well. She had never felt so much less than him than in that instant when those words left his mouth. Adira stopped just outside the gates of Suna and sniffed, wiping at her face and was surprised to find tear tracks on her cheeks. She hadn't even realised she began crying; she wiped them away and then began walking when she felt rooted to the spot. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest._

  
_"I have nothing more to say to you right now, Gaara", she complained. She heard his deep sigh._

  
_"That's fine, but I have something more to say and I won't not ever say it, even if we're fighting", he began. Adira turned to face him and her frown deepened._

  
_"I love you. Send me a letter once you have returned home...But please tell me this...isn't the end of us", Gaara pleaded. Adira sighed and rubbed a hand down her face, looking at her boyfriend._

  
_"Gaara, I love you too. But this...trying to force me to move here, is...I hate that", she began calmly. She could see him reign in the anger and he inhaled deeply. As she moved closer, he stayed still as a stone. Adira touched his face._

  
_"I just need time to wrap my head around it okay?" She explained. Gaara leaned into her palm before he turned his head and kissed her palm. He nodded in agreement and then pulled her against his chest._

  
_"You're not an asshole, I promise", she murmured, her voice muffled against his chest._

After Adira finished Ino was laughing with a shake of her head, blushing deeply when Sai walked by with a wave. Ino waved back at her husband who gave them a smile. 

  
"Ino, we're good friends as of late, right? I mean, given what happened with Sakura and"-"Adira, I am so sorry I ever was rude to you about that. It wasn't my place, especially when I didn't know the full story", she said. Adira laughed again and shook her head, playfully nudging her shoulder against Ino's. 

  
"Well, if I tell you something, can you keep it quiet?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Ino looked at her and then smiled widely. 

  
"Would this have anything to do with Gaara finally popping the question?" She asked. Adira whipped her head around to look at her friend, her eyes widened. Ino smiled but then Adira remembered that Ino had designed a centerpiece. 

  
"You designed a centerpiece, has he already begun planning the wedding?" Adira inquired. Ino shook her head with a smile. 

  
"No no, not yet. That I know of. I designed a centerpiece and he was going to propose a few weeks ago, but he didn't", she explained with a shrug. Adira laughed with a shake of her head. 

  
"Well, I was completely surprised. The ring is beautiful though", she said happily. Ino smiled again for her friend. 

  
"He has good taste for a man", she commented with a slight roll of her eyes. Adira nodded and smiled. 

  
"He really does", Adira murmured before pushing her hair back away from her face. 

  
\--------

  
The next morning, Adira was getting ready with Hinata; she vaguely wondered why Hinata had only chosen her but before she could ask the bride was looking at her. Adira waited expectantly. 

  
"Adira, you're really the closest friend I have ever had and I thank you so much for going through all of this work for me and helping me with the wedding stuff", she commented softly. The bridesmaid gave her a genuine smile while adjusting the edges of Hinata's Kimono. It was beautiful, white with deep red accents. Her lips were stained red and she had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail curled at the ends; an enormous white flower placed deliberately in her hair. 

  
"You look beautiful, Hinata. And thank you for trusting me to be your bridesmaid", she replied. She gave the young woman a hug. Since there was only one bridesmaid and it was Hinata's best friend, it was only fitting that Naruto's best friend, Shikamaru would walk down the aisle with her. It made Adira happy to know that her brother-in-law would be walking with her and she smiled as the gentle thrum of the harp began. She took her place next to Shikamaru and slowly made her way down. They knelt where they were suppose to and Hinata was walked down the aisle by her father who handed her off to Naruto who looked rather dashing in his all black kimono.   
\-----------

  
As they said their vows to each, Naruto's voice would pitch and crack in some areas and Hinata's voice though soft, was sure. There was cheering all around as they kissed and Adira caught Gaara's eye and once Hinata and Naruto had left to head to the reception, she was by his side once more. 

  
"Beautiful wedding", he commented. Adira nodded with a smile before letting their hands slot together. 

  
"Absolutely beautiful", she replied. He brought their hands up to kiss the back of her palm and she smiled as they made their way to the reception as well. Adira and Gaara were seated next to each other, their hands still clasped. Adira smiled and then she looked up as the waiters came by with their dishes. They placed the appetizers down which were a few small plates with fried cucumbers, spicy cucumber and egg pancake. Adira smiled and was eating while she leaned against Gaara when there was a loud squeal and Lev was climbing up into Adira's lap. Adira laughed and hugged him; he was wearing a black kimono similar to Naruto's. 

  
"Can I have some?" He asked, pointing to her food. Adira laughed and picked some up with her chopsticks and fed it to him with a smile. Lev absolutely adored Adira and it was clear in her body language as well as his, they just fit together. Gaara loved watching the way Adira was with Lev but it always left him feeling if maybe he had had that, he wouldn't have had such a tough time as child growing up. He knew Lev was all alone and that the village took care of him but Lev and Adira, they got along so well. Gaara leaned over and ruffled his fingers through his hair like he's seen Adira do so many times. Lev beamed up at him while they began to eat. Adira's eyes kept flicking over to Naruto and Hinata; she couldn't help the smile that wanted to keep popping up while she watched them. Lev rubbed at his eyes sleepily and then the waiters removed their empty dishes bringing in the main course-it was a mix of sushi and barbeque. Adira pushed his hair back, smiling at him.

  
"You okay there, big guy?" She questioned. Lev nodded and smiled happily, pointing to the meats he would like cooked and some sushi. Adira noticed he stuck with the salmon the most. She smiled and then looked at Gaara so he could cook the meats on the little stove between them. Lev ate his piece of sushi, his cheeks pushing out while he chewed. Adira laughed while she ate some of the cooked meat and cut up smaller pieces for Lev. Gaara filled their cups with some tea and Adira helped Lev drink some from hers. 

  
After dinner, they watched as Naruto and Hinata cut the cake, shoving it into each others' mouths while they laughed. Adira laughed when Lev said he wanted some; the waiters began bringing slices for everyone else while Naruto and Hinata were served theirs. Adira turned to look at her fiance. 

  
"Will you save me a dance?" She questioned. Gaara was eating a bite of his cake before he looked at her. Gaara pulled the fork from his mouth and leaned forward to press, quite literally, a sweet kiss to her lips. Adira couldn't stop the smile on her face. 

  
"Of course, but only you", he said with a firm nod. Lev tugged on his sleeve and pouted up at the Shinobi. 

  
"What about me? Don'tcha wanna dance with me too?" He asked, pouting at him. Gaara shook his head playfully before the music began and Naruto and Hinata got to have their first dance together. As other couples joined, Adira looked at Lev.

  
"How about this, Gaara and I go first and then you and Gaara", she suggested. Lev brightened at that and began eating his cake eagerly so he would be finished by the time it was his turn.   
\---------

  
Adira stared at Sakura while Sakura looked happy for the other young woman. Adira was happy but shocked. 

  
"Sakura, we used pro"-"Oh, well we didn't but I am on birth control!" She said calmly. Sakura shrugged and smiled. 

  
"Sometimes your body can reject the birth control. It doesn't happen...Well, it's not a common occurrence but it definitely happens", she explained. Adira smiled shyly. 

  
"Do you...think Gaara would be happy?" Adira asked softly, looking down at her feet. Sakura laughed and touched her friends' head. 

  
"That man loves you so much, I'm surprised you guys haven't gotten hitched yet", she said. Adira bit her bottom lip and smiled looking up. 

  
"Well, he did propose. A few days before Naruto and Hinata's wedding but I had just wanted to keep it between us", she explained. Sakura laughed. 

  
"Well, in any case, he'll be happy with that. And I think you should be careful since you've been throwing up quite a bit. Stick to ramen, but not too much, can be a bit salty", she advised as she began writing. She handed Adira a list of foods and snacks that were the best, some that were okay and some to avoid completely. Adira smiled and stood from the exam table and hugged her friend and doctor. 

  
"Thanks Sakura, I'll see you later", she promised before she sighed softly and began her walk home. She knew Gaara would be waiting at her home for her. Adira opened the door and smiled as she heard giggling and squealing. Gaara was in the living room letting Lev run at him and letting his sand trip him playfully but falling with him to cushion the fall. 

  
"Adira!" Lev squealed as Gaara scooped him up over his shoulder, tickling his stomach. Adira stepped forward and closing the door behind her, pressing a kiss to Gaara's cheek. 

  
"Hey Lev, sweetie. It's good to see you, are you guys having fun?" Adira asked. Lev nodded and reached for her. Normally she would, but Adira wasn't feeling so hot. Gaara set him down. 

  
"Go play with the sand for a little while Lev. I need to talk to Gaara, okay?" She said softly. Lev hugged her leg and then smiled before running off to play with the interactive sand. Gaara allowed the sand to be molded and played with while he turned his eyes on his fiancee. 

  
"What is it, darling?" He asked worriedly. Adira's eyes fell to the floor and she licked her lips anxiously before deciding to just come out and say it.

  
"I'm pregnant", she stated. Gaara blinked at her.


End file.
